


Gifts

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Jenna and Chris [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Pirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jenna and Chris’s baby arrives. Much fluff. (Set before He’s The Father).





	Gifts

Jen felt the first pains shoot up her back while she was getting ready to teach her tactics class. They felt very similar to the false labor pains she’d had for weeks so she brushed them off and didn’t tell her husband about it while kissing him goodbye at the shuttleport. Chris was traveling clear across the country for a meeting and was not supposed to return until late that night. She figured he worried enough about her already without adding fuel to it, so she saw him off with a kiss and a cheery smile.

Halfway through her second class of the morning, However, it was apparent that something had changed and instead of disappearing like they usually did, the moments of pain were becoming stronger and more frequent. She persevered as long as she could until she was interrupted mid-sentence by a pain so sharp it took her breath away, and she gripped the lectern white-knuckled as she tried to breathe.

“Captain Kirk, are you alright?” Asked a worried student. 

She tried to smile reassuringly. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to bow out now,” she said when she could speak again. “Baby is definitely on the way. Carson, would you mind taking over the class? I’m going to sit down and contact my husband and doctor.” 

Her TA nodded and stepped to the front. There was an excited chorus of whispers among the students as she handed him her notes and walked to the chair behind the desk, sinking into it with relief. 

“Please behave for the substitute,” she implored them. “I expect good reports when I come back.”

She typed a quick comm message to Bones, then one to Chris, letting them know the baby was on the way. 

Chris responded first.

“I’ll catch the first shuttle home. Can’t wait to meet her. Love you. Hang in there. You’ve got this.” 

Jen smiled at his encouragement. He’d always believed in her even when she couldn’t believe in herself. 

Within minutes, a hoverchair appeared for her, accompanied not by Bones, but by the surgeon general, Phillip Boyce himself. 

“To what do I owe the honor, Admiral Surgeon General Sir?” She asked through clenched teeth as another pain began to take hold. 

“To McCoy being in surgery,” Boyce replied, taking stock of the situation with his experienced medical eyes. “He had me monitoring his comm and Chris threatened me with dire consequences should you fall into an unfamiliar doctor’s hands.” 

“Oh, Chris,” she tried to chuckle, but a groan came out instead. 

“Yep, you’re in labor all right,” Phil confirmed after a quick scan. “Let’s get you out of here and over to Labor and Delivery.” 

When the contraction passed, she was able to move to the hoverchair and they were off, The students staring after her in wide-eyed curiosity.

“Guess I’ll be the talk of campus again,” Jen sighed ruefully. “There are already betting pools going on about whether it’s a boy or girl.” 

“You sure did a great job keeping the secret,” Phil complimented her. “Even Uhura didn’t pry it out of you.”

Jen smiled triumphantly. 

“Nope.” She and Chris knew it was a girl, but had kept their lips sealed, fiendishly enjoying frustrating their friends. Only Bones and Phil were in the know.

Soon, she was settled into one of the nice birthing suites and was able to relax a bit more, though the breaks between contractions were slowly getting shorter and shorter. She longed for Chris to get there or Bones to appear. The nurses were lovely, though, and Phil did his best to distract her from the long monotony with more tales of Chris’s escapades and let her squeeze his hand during contractions. 

“This is taking forever!” She panted, after about three hours of steadily increasing labor. 

“You’re making great progress, Jen,” Phil encouraged, just as Bones burst in the room and raced to her side.

“Jen! How are you feeling?” He panted anxiously. “Sorry It took so long. Surgery had complications.”

Jen smiled up at her friend. 

“When I’m not feeling like my body wants to rip apart, not so bad. Glad you could make it. Hope you saved the patient.”

“I did,” he confirmed, then did his own examination of her progress. 

Chris finally arrived in the midst of the excitement of Jen’s water breaking. She was still breathing through the intense contraction when she heard his voice and felt his lips on her forehead.

“Hey, sweetheart. You doing okay?” 

“Chris,” she breathed, heaving a deep sigh of relief. “I’m so glad you’re here, honey. “Okay” is a relative term right now. It’s really happening. I’m going to push a baby out.” 

“Yeah, you are, you amazing woman.” 

He kissed her again and Jen was thankful for his presence. She knew things would only get harder from here on out and having her husband beside her made a huge difference to her mental state. 

“How was the meeting?” She asked. 

“Boring,” Chris answered honestly, pulling up a chair beside her and settling down. “I was glad to get your comm. Good reason to skip out on that nonsense.” 

Jen giggled. “I’m glad I could save you from that monotony, but You might be singing a different tune in a bit, once I’m screeching at you and crushing your fingers.” 

Which she nearly did as a huge contraction overtook her and she let out a whimper from the pain. 

The next few hours seemed endless to poor Jenna as she labored and sweated and then pushed. Chris was beside her the entire time, whispering encouragement, wiping away sweat and tears, and generally being an angel to her. Despite the excruciating discomfort, she cherished his support and tact. 

Finally, after a final push and intense burning pain, she let out a yell and felt the head slide out of her. 

“Atta girl, Jen! Head’s out,” Bones praises. “One more push and she’s free.” 

Jen gritted her teeth and bore down. Seconds later, she laid back exhausted as the squeaky cry of a newborn filled the air. 

It was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard and Jen’s eyes filled with happy tears as she saw her daughter wriggling in Bones’s arms. 

“Oh My.....” she heard Chris whisper in utter awe. “She’s feisty already, like her mama.” 

“You know it,” Jen said proudly, as the baby was laid on her stomach for the moment. She couldn’t believe the power of the feelings that went through her as she met her baby daughter. 

“Congratulations,” Bones was saying. “Looks very healthy.” 

Jen ran her hand down the baby’s little back. 

“Hi, Hayley. I’m glad to finally meet you.” 

Chris was staring open mouthed at the infant, completely dumbstruck by how tiny and precious and beautiful she was. He wasn’t around babies very much and had certainly long ago dismissed the possibility of being a father, but was wholeheartedly on board now. 

While Hayley was being cleaned, checked, and measured, he kissed his wife lovingly, extremely grateful she’d made it through. 

“You did it, Sweetheart. I love you so much,” he told her hoarsely, overwhelmed by the moment. Nothing could ever top this, in his opinion as he watched Jen open her arms and accept her baby, who blinked up at them with inquisitive dark blue eyes. 

“She looks a lot like you, Jen,” Chris observed, noting Hayley’s tiny features that already resembled her mother’s. 

“She does, but her ears are all yours, also the chin. Oh look at her little yawn!” 

Jen’s last sentence was a squeal as Hayley opened her tiny pink mouth in a big yawn. It was the cutest thing. 

“What do you think our meddling alien friends would say now?” Chris asked when it was his turn to hold the baby and he was cradling her and marveling at how perfect she was. 

Jen grinned tiredly. 

“They’d be pretty pleased. I’d send them a picture if I could, bless their nosy empathic hearts. Thanks to them, I got the two biggest gifts in my life.” 

“I feel the same way,” Chris agreed. “We’d better get some pics before other nosy people get frustrated.” 

“Agreed. Bones, be a good buddy and hand me my PADD, will ya? I’ve gotta capture this moment so I can disprove Chris’s claims of being a total hardass. Starfleet will love seeing one of their Admirals a gooey mess with his baby girl.” 

Chris shook his head. 

“I shouldn’t have trusted you, Jen, you evil schemer. Now, my reputation will be shot.”

He was grinning the whole time, though and so was Leonard McCoy as he photographed the happy couple and their brand new addition.


End file.
